The Fan
by Emma Horton
Summary: Merida is a 28 year old English lass, who's goal in life is not set out. She's a geek by nature and has a thing for villains. At the Thor: Dark World premier an encounter with actor Tom Hiddleston could put a new spin on her course. Rated M for mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Merida POV**

Everyone around me was screaming his name, it was hard to hear myself think. Betty gripped my arm, not daring to loosen it in case we got separated. I caught her eye. I knew the look she was giving me well. It was the '_why are we here doing this?' _sort of look. I could only grin back with a sincere look.

We had arrived far too early in the morning to get the places we were now. The event started at 7pm and we had got here at 11pm the day before... There had been people here before us even then. But it was defiantly worth it. Betty didn't really see why I liked him so much and I had ranted my reasons to her for hours on end – her mind still didn't change.

But, oh, here they were, all of them here in the flesh. It was a strange feeling to see a celebrity in person. Especially one that you had a crush on. Most of the time you can just say to yourself that they don't exist and they're probably just robots – no one could be that perfect. He is. You can't really deny it when he's stood just a few metres away from you, flicking his soaked hair out of his eyes.

My heart had gone nuts when I first saw him, but now that he was so close I could hardly contain it. I'm sure my heart was beating do fast that he would have been able to see it through my jacket. Just a metre away, signing something for the girl next to me. I was trying to keep my hands from shaking so much, I was sure the pen I was holding was going to fall from my grip. Betty held the camera firmly between her hands, not as nervous as I.

Finally I spoke, just as he was coming to see me. Well not me as in knowing my name. Just another fan he'd have to write something out for.

"Hi." Tom Hiddleston said, reaching out to grab my pen.

"Hello." I managed to gasp as his warm fingers brushed mine as he reached for the pen.

"Who should I sign this out too?"

"My name is Merida." Tom looked up from the pen and stared me full in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were full of bewilderment.

"Merida..." He repeated, "That's a beautiful name."

I blushed deeply as he finished signing the picture. Then he looked at Betty, tucked quietly behind me, and noticed the camera.

"A picture too?"

"If it's not any trouble." I spat out, not wanting to be a bother in anyway possible.

"Not at all!"

We posed for a picture over the metal fence. I'm sure he could feel my heart racing. His hand was placed against my right arm, while I pulled the best smile I could without looking mental.

"There we go!" Betty exclaimed, after 6 seconds of us posing.

"Thank you, very much."

"It's no problem." Tom said, shaking his head from side to side. His wet hair flicking rain water onto me. I giggled slightly as he apologized.

Tom raised his hand in goodbye as he left with Chris Hemsworth. Me and Betty were left exclaiming in silent remarks and staring at the signed picture. Then Betty pulled back out my camera and showed me the pictures and video she'd taken.

**Tom POV**

"Sweet looking girl you just signed for!" Chris exclaimed, patting me on the back.  
"Yeah... she is isn't she. And she has a beautiful name – Merida."

Chris laughed at my sudden show of feelings for the woman named Merida. He pulled me into a brotherly hug as the rest of the cast joined us at the entrance to the theatre. Screaming fans were everywhere, but I couldn't take my eyes of Merida.

Her startling grey eyes wouldn't leave my mind, and the way her 'dirty' blonde hair had blown across her face was the equivalent of magic. I couldn't take my mind off of her. But she's just a fan like all the others... or maybe she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Merida, let's go home now!" Betty called over the howling rain. Just as the stars had stepped inside, the heavens had opened and we were soaked straight through.

"We'll take shelter in a coffee shop." I called back, though I was still staring after the cast. Betty just tutted at me but grabbed my arm and yanked me to the nearest coffee shop anyway.

We ordered out drinks and sat down at the seats nearest the window, with a clear view of the theatre. "So...today was interesting, right!" Betty said, staring at my face as if I was a ghost. I probably looked like one to be honest. I had been staring into my coffee cup for the past 5 minutes, while mentally singing along to 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne (which was on the radio).

"Yeah. Amazing. Unbelievable really." I had some how got dumber since meeting Tom... ugh, words were failing me drastically.

Betty just rolled her eyes at me and went on her phone while I carried on staring into my coffee.

2 hours later and it was still pouring it down outside of the coffee shop. Though it was getting rather late neither of us wanted to go home, much to the young attendants disbelief. For the past hour we had been alternating between 'slaps' and 'would you rather?' and we had just switched back to the latter game.

I hardly paid attention to the bell that sounded. A new customer that had found the worst coffee shop in London.

"Would you rather... be held captive by Loki or the Joker?" Betty asked me, not even trying to hide the smile on her face. I did wonder why.

"Well all though I love the Joker to pieces, I'd have to go with Loki because he's less likely to try and blow me up or something." I half-heartedly laughed but very, very suddenly stopped.

"I wouldn't say that." A voice came from a few seats away. My head spun around and I'm sure it looked very close to when owls turn their heads.

_Oh shit!_ I mentally began screaming at myself. If black holes could swallow people up I would gladly like mine to do that right then. I turned back to Betty, only to see her stifling laughter. She was going to pay.

Tom Hiddleston got up from his seat and walked rather calmly to sit in the booth just beside us, on the opposite side of the isle. I was staring daggers at Betty, but I tried to do it as discretely as possible.

There was a few moments silence between the three of us. I stared into my coffee, Betty silently had a giggle fit and Tom (from the corner of my eye) was glancing at me every couple of seconds.

"So..." Betty said, finally recovering any composure she would normally have. "How was the film Tom?" I was going to kill her.

"Very pleasant. I'm sure you two girls will enjoy seeing it."

"I think Merida will enjoy it more than me!" Betty began giggling again.

Oh if Tom wasn't there I would have lost any composure I had gained. But I thought against my animal instincts to kill Betty in that moment and managed to shake off her comment.

For a few moments I sat in the booth, listening to Betty and Tom's conversation. Then she startled me like a deer in headlights.

"Right! I'm going to hit the road I think. But Merida, I think you should stay here and get to know Tom. Speak to you tomorrow."

I stared up at her all the way until she left the coffee shop. She mouthed something to Tom that I couldn't quite see.

"Is it okay if I sit there?" Tom asked, pointing at the now vacant seat.

"Sure, sure." I replied, gesturing like a moron to the seat in question. Mental face palm.

Tom gently chuckled as he sat down. For a few moments he looked out of the window, noticing the rain had eased up a lot.

"I'm Tom. Hiddleston." He said, sticking his hand across the table in a hand shake form. I took his hand and said "Merida Stanton." His hand was so warm against my still cold ones. I wouldn't have let go if I hadn't though it'd be really strange.

"May I ask why you're here?" I said, before I could rein in my massive mouth. "Not that I don't appreciate you sitting here and talking to me. It's just..." A lot of hand gestures were involved in that sentence.

Tom chuckled quietly to himself. Then explained himself as fully as he seemed able.

"I know, this must seem strange. Someone like me wanting to get to know you. But I really want to talk to you like I'm just another guy. Can you do that? Just treat me like a normal guy." There was some sincerity in his voice and all I wanted to do was hold him and tell him I wasn't going to treat him like everyone else did.

"I promise-"

"Excuse me. Would you mind leaving as I actually have a life to get on with?" The young attendant behind the counter had finally had enough with our blubbering on. She glared at us until Tom put up his hands defensively and motioned that we'd leave.

"Wow it's cold tonight." I said, tensing my shoulders slightly as we began to walk at a steady pace towards the nearest park. Tom began to shake out of his jacket but I held my hands up in protest. Obviously shining bright red in the process.

"Please. You don't have to do that. And you said to treat you like a usual guy. Usual guys don't do that."

"Okay then. Treat me like a normal guy who has manners."

"Then you wouldn't be a normal guy."

We both grinned at each other, the stars shining bright in the sky set a beautiful mood as we reached the park trees.

Tom dragged me to one of the many benches.

"Hmm. What should I ask you first... How come you're in London? I notice your accent is not typically from the south."

"I was born in Kent. But I live in Lincolnshire. I came here with Betty to the premier of Thor: Dark World. And I had some work to get done. Which is all done actually."

"So I presume you'll be going home soon?" I'm sure I heard a slight hint of regret in his voice, but I put that down to me imaging things.

"You presume correctly." I couldn't believe he was actually asking me these questions as if he was interested. He was a better actor than I had originally thought.

"Can I say that I'm sad to hear that. Sorry that was out of place." Tom looked off into the distance, as if he had asked me something dreadful.

"It really wasn't. Don't worry about it."

"You're making exceptions for me!"

"Trust me I'm not. Say something really bad and you'll learn that I don't make exceptions. Be Chris Hemsworth and you'll get no exception."

Tom laughed gracefully, turning back to face me. "I am glad to hear." He noticed that my fringe had fallen over my eyes. He raised a hand and stretched his fingers out to delicately tuck the loose fringe back into it's place. Of course I blushed as red as a lobster.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"None at all, I'm an only child. What about you?"

"2 sisters... I'm the middle brother."

"Ouch. Harsh I'd say." I tried to act as casual as possible. But that was almost to difficult to conquer.

For the next hour we sat on the bench. Laughing and questioning each other. I had never felt so comfortable around someone. But as my watch alerted me that it was 12pm, I felt my happiness slipping away.

I'm rather sure my disappointment showed very clearly on my face. I looked up at Tom's face only to see my expression masked on his.

"I think it's getting rather late." And with that we both stood up from our little bench. We began to walk out of the little park and towards the main streets of London.

"You're going home tomorrow." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. I nodded, not all together able to look him in the face.

He hauled a taxi for me and opened the door too.

"I've had an amazing night with you Merida. I truly mean that, it's been nice to be _myself _again." We both grinned at each other for what seemed like forever.

Before I got into the taxi that would lead me to my hotel and away from Tom, I pulled a piece of paper from my back pocket and pushed it into his hand.

"If you ever need a chat to find yourself again, then I'm always at the other end of that line." I reached up gently with my other hand and brushed against his cheeks. "Bye Tom."

And then I stepped into the taxi. It began to pull away from Tom and I fought furiously with a bright smile, but it was shrewdly clouded with my new sadness.

The chances of me ever seeing Tom Hiddleston again in such an intimate setting was very unlikely, so I would settle for remembering every thing about that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merida POV**

It was the Saturday after we had gone to the Thor premier and I had made only one other venture out of my house. I had been invited to a party a few nights after the London trip. I reluctantly agreed to go along with Lockie.

"Lockie, you know I don't want to go to some poxy party put on by one of your dodgy pals!" I murmured as we jogged up the final flight of stairs to the very top of the apartment building where the party was being held.

"I do know! But you need to go places and meet people and staying in your house won't let that happen."

I knew that I could have argued all day long (like I had been) and I'd get no where fast. So I gave up, and dropped slightly behind as we arrived at the door. Loud, ear bursting music could be heard from inside and I already knew exactly what type of party this was – the one I didn't want to be anywhere near.

Within minutes I already knew that I was out of my comfort zones and being dunked into the deep end. Everyone I would rather be away from was there, judging and laughing. Sluts in short skirts and jerks in idiotic chinos.

Hours passed and Lockie finally came to check on me. I had taken up a corner, where I sat on my phone and played 'Plants vs Zombies 2' and tried not to cry.

"This doesn't look like socialization." Lockie said, a disapproving tone to his voice.

"I never agreed to that..." I growled, pushing myself off of the ground with as much force as I had left in me.

I turned to leave when Lockie grabbed my arm. Then he crouched low to my ear and whispered something.

"He's here."

At first I didn't understand, and my brain couldn't comprehend what he was on about. And then it hit me like a tonne of bricks.

I spun around so fast to see him standing a few feet away from me, leaning against the wall cutting an apple with a knife. He was staring straight at me, the same malicious grin across his face as always. My reflex's were at full height as my hand grazed across my face.

"Craig..." I breathed, unable to breathe any more. I'm sure this is what it felt like to die.

Suddenly Lockie was towering in front of me, a protective stance about him. I tugged on his arm, begging him to leave now. But he wouldn't move. His lips pulled back to reveal a vicious snarl.

"Please Lockie."

"He-"

"I know..."

Lockie turned swiftly and pushed me out of the now open front door of the party. I was frozen in place, only seeing Craig's malicious smile.

"Come on Merida!" Lockie whined, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me down the stairs. Craig was moving around now, pushing his way to the open front door.

I began to run. This couldn't be happening right? This was all just some twisted dream that I'd wake out of with Lockie laughing at me for dozing off. But this time it really wasn't. He was here.

**Tom POV **

"You're really hung up on this girl. You need to focus!" Chris said, hitting my arm playfully while his little girl cooed in the other.

"I am focusing..."

"On something _other _than her!" Chris sighed, throwing all of his attention back towards his little girl.

I rolled my eyes and gazed back out of the train window. This really sucked. I hated not being near her, not even able to see her. And every single time I had typed in her number, I had chickened out from calling.

"I'm going to call her!" I said, jumping up from my seat – having forgotten that we were not at home. I quickly sat back down, going bright red. Chris chuckled, shaking his head from side to side.

"I've heard _that _before."

There wasn't really anywhere on the train where I could get any privacy, so I waited until I stepped off of the train to make my call.

"Hi Merida. It's me, Tom."

"Oh, hey Tom. I was just thinking about you... sorry that sounds really strange!"

"It's fine. I-I've been thinking of you too."

I fell silent and so did Merida.

"Maybe we can meet up soon. I'd really like to see you again."

"Same here. We can meet whenever you're free."

I didn't want to screw anything up with her, but I knew I wouldn't be free for a few months. Maybe I could shift things around a bit, so I can see her.

"Is next weekend okay for you?"

"The one weekend I'm not free, haha. I'm going to a concert with Lockie."

"Oh. Maybe another time?"

"Defiantly!"

"Sweet... I'll speak to you soon."

"I hope so."

I wondered back to Chris, still only slightly satisfied. My heart had soared so high at the sound of her musical voice; now it was being dragged along behind me.

"So, what happened. Did you talk to your lovely, country-side lass?" Chris chuckled, patting me on the back.

"Hehe. Yes I did."

He rolled his eyes at me, then we laughed our way towards the nearest book store.

**Merida POV**

"Lockie you can go now!"

"I am _not leaving _you tonight. That creep is still out there."

I tugged and pushed him to leave, but he wouldn't budge. He was trying to be my guardian or something, which really wasn't needed. I knew full well how to hurt a guy properly, kick him in his boys and smash the knee into his nose. But Lockie wouldn't even consider leaving, and when I moved him slightly he just pushed me onto the sofa.

We had been back at my house for well over an hour, and I was beginning to grow weary and tired. Lockie began to get furious, and once or twice picked me up and threw me into bed; probably hoping I'd just stay there but I would just get back up again.

"Fine!" I finally shouted. "You can stay the night. But you are sleeping on the sofa."

"Deal."

And with that I finally crawled into bed, absolutely exhausted. But sleep didn't find me that night, instead I lay there listening to the sound of my own breathing and scared to the depths of my being.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since I left London and I'd never felt so miserable. But I had had to throw myself straight back into work, it took my mind off of Tom and all that had happened.

I stayed in the studio as late as I possibly could, mostly up until my co-worker Lockie dragged me out of my seat. Then he'd normally lecture me about being an idiot and throw old albums at me. Lockie was defiantly my favourite person. Ever since we had started here, at the old forgotten radio station, he had helped me so much. We both started at the same time so we were thrown together, purely out of luck.

"So, how was London?" Lockie asked, as he dragged me away from the station at 1am on Sunday morning.

"It was okay I guess."

"Course, just okay. You saw and met Tom Hiddleston, I bet it was an amazing time. Better than that!" He said hitting my arm playfully and opening the car door for me.

I just shrugged at him.

"Shrugger..." He whispered, rolling his eyes as he strutted off to his own car.

The last time me and Lockie had seen each other, the night of the party, we hadn't had a chance to speak about London. But now we were both a bit happier and up for a laugh.

"Hi, is Merida there?"

"Yes this is her. Who's this?" There was a pause at the end of the phone before a dreamy voice answered.

"It's Tom."

"Oh... hey!"

"Hey. I was wondering if it's be cool if I came up to see you today?"

That caught me off guard. I'm sure he heard my voice stutter like an idiot before I was able to find words.

"Of course I could just turn around, walk away from your front door and get on the first train back to London and then I could ask you when I was back there?"

"You're in front of my house!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and rushing around a lot. A soft chuckle came from the phone. Then three knocks at my door.

"I'll be right there..." I mumbled into the phone, pressing the end button and running to the mirror. I looked like a mess. Literally like I'd just woken up... because I just had!

I walked as carefully as I could to the front door and unlocked it. There, waiting patiently, was Tom in a black over coat and blue shirt underneath. He looked like he had just got out of bed, with his hair sticking out in all directions. I checked my watch to see that it was 12pm – he must have left early.

"Hi," Tom's cheery morning wave defiantly made my day. Though it had only just started for me. "Still in your pyjamas I see."

I blushed a terrific red and he instantly began to stumble back over his words. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tom. If you keep seeing me more often, you'll realise that most of my life is spent in my pyjamas." Oh that came out wrong, I once again shrugged and went bright red and gave myself a mental face palm.

"Sounds like a pretty good life to me."

"Maybe you should come in, my neighbours are beginning to look out of their curtains." I pulled the door open some more and Tom stepped over the threshold.

"I take it it's not a good thing when your neighbours are looking from their curtains?" He said, staring up at me with big blue eyes from his seat on the floor. I carefully perched myself on the other side of the floor to him, my back on one of my dining chairs.

"Defiantly not, it means they're gossiping." I chuckled, holding my tea with my strongest hand to stop it from spilling. Tom chuckled too.

"You make a good cup of tea." He chimed, taking another sip out of his cup. I once again blushed, but reached silently behind me to turn on the stereo. Music often soothed me and made me feel at ease.

Tom tilted his head to the side, almost looking like a dog who was confused by a new object. I raised my eyebrows and whispered, "Sorry... music always helps me to remain calm."

Tom instantly leaned across the gap between us and took my hand in his. His thumb gently soothed against the base of my palm. "Why are you not calm? Is there anything I can help with?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Nothing at all?" Tom questioned, his eyebrows together in a deep crease of worry.

"I don't think you can."

"Will listening help?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "I've been told I'm quite good at it."

I softly chuckled, and the re-positioned myself. I set my tea down beside me and stared at the floor. "Many years ago, when I was at university I met a guy. Craig. He was my whole world, and I his. Everything was going so well and for years we were the best a couple could be. Then something changed in him. He started drinking, that's really when everything went... wrong."

I noticed that I was becoming very nervous. I was playing with my hands again.

"I loved him to much to say goodbye, even when he would... when he would. Well, it wasn't his fault at first. But after a while I think he started to enjoy it."

"What did he do?" Tom said through gritted teeth.

"He would hit me. Not always that. But he'd come home from being with his friends and he'd go all funny. He'd just start over anything. Mirrors were broken, pans thrown, furniture and clothes ripped and faces bruised. We were together for another year.

Then one night something went wrong. It was a fight like any other, until I mentioned something. I woke up in a hospital bed with multiple broken bones and a punctured lung."

I nervously chuckled at the memory.

"Lockie was being held back by security. He was going to kill Craig. Craig was just stood outside the room, being arrested but smiling at me."

I shivered at the memory, flinching away. Then I felt Tom, he was almost on top of me. He was on knees, staring me right in the face.

One hand was gripping my hand and the other was brushing my cheek.

"You don't have to worry about him any more. I promise, you don't just have Lockie to protect you but me too. And I will do everything and anything in my power to keep you safe."

I shook my head, not liking the idea of Tom putting his safety at risk.

"I'm not yours to protect."

I felt Tom exhale deeply. Then he cupped my chin, pulling me up to look at him. He placed his hands either side of my face, brushing one of his long slender fingers, gently across my trembling lips.

Tom was only an inch away from my face, staring intently at me with his big blue eyes. Hesitantly he leaned in, slowly closing the gap between us. But I pulled back. Tom pulled away, hurt gleaming away in his eyes though he tried to hide it.

I pulled at his hands and took them in mine, gently tracing his veins.

"It's not that I don't... that I don't want to do that!" I said gesturing with my hand, going bright red again.

"I understand. I shouldn't have pressed that. I'm sorry."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Tom replied, surprise thick in his voice.

"Apologize so much and be charming when you've done nothing wrong." I couldn't believe he could be so apologetic when he had to fuck all wrong. This was so bloody stupid. He was literally prince charming and he was at my house trying to kiss me.

Tom just twisted his head slightly to the side, obviously either confused or surprised... like a dog.

"You know you don't belong here right? I mean, look at me-" I spat, jumping from my seat on the floor and gesturing to my body. "You work with some of the most beautiful people on earth and you want to kiss _me, _I just don't get it. I'm so... ordinary!" I finished my rant, slumping myself down on the sofa.

I lay my head in my hands, finally done with everything.

"If you are anything-" Tom said, grabbing my hands "You are not ordinary. Not in the slightest." He stared into my eyes, not dropping his gaze, it was all so enchanting.

"You know people think me as some kind of prince charming?"

"Because you are!" I butted in, exclaiming violently with my hands.

"I'm really not... people seem to think of me as some romantic schmooze but on the contrary, I'm just as nervous as every other guy." Tom saw me slightly smile, and then carried on even more. "I'm serious! I can't just talk to girls and make them feel special. Especially the ones I like. It totally scares the hell out of me. For the life of me, I can't pull anything together."

Tom sat down on the sofa next to me, and placed his hands over mine, hesitating as he did so. "You aren't alone."

"It's more of I'm sure I'm supposed to be alone rather than _being _alone in general."

He shook his head at me, and then rested his forehead against mine. "I promise, that I'll make sure you aren't lonely. At least while I'm around, then when I'm not around I don't know what will happen." I chuckled, resting my head on Tom's shoulder.

"Told you I'm hopeless at this, didn't I?"

"I agree with you now. But I prefer you to be like this."

"Like what?"

I grinned up at him, allowing his confusion to make me laugh.

"Like Loki... so scared of girls your unsure what to do!"

* * *

**Thanks guys, for all the views and follows. Please do review, I'm sorry this took a long time to upload I promise to keep them going as regualr as possible. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I went downstairs to see my couch had been occupied. Most of the bed sheets he had been sleeping in were laying on the floor, leaving his bare chest on display. I wondered slowly close and lay my hand against his chest. He radiated heat, that I could have felt from the door and his heart beat felt so strong under my hand. This was defiantly a feeling I was not used to, and it felt strange that I was beginning to feel some for form of guilt. Why I felt guilty was so obvious to me, but to Tom, it would not be so obvious.

My eyes peeled open as the sun seeped through the curtains. There next to me, Tom lay, eyes shut and body clenched. His fists were bunching the covers up around him.

"What's wrong...?" I whispered, sitting up as straight as possible though the sheets on my side restricted me quite a bit.

At first he didn't respond so I placed my hand gingerly against his cheek. Immediately after Tom released his grip on the covers and his beautiful blue eyes flickered open.

Only then did I realise that I had been holding my breath the whole time and I had to exhale with some force.

"Are you okay?" I said pulling my hand away from his cheek.

Tom quickly snatched it back, placing his over mine which now lay on his face. "I am fine. Just a strange dream."

"You can talk about it if you want?"

"I don't think you'd want to hear it."

"Try me!" I muttered, slumping back into bed next to him but I could tell that how ever much I press the matter, he still won't talk.

"Hey girl!" Sam called, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Dear lord how I loved Sam. He was my real safety net, other than Lockie.

"Hey my man." I replied, as we stumbled into the theatre like a couple of drunkards.

I ran my hand casually through Sam's short brown hair, he was totally perfect. "You cut your locks I see..."

"Don't you mean _feel_?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and wriggled out of his grip.

I had sent Tom packing after an hour or so, he had a busy schedule and I couldn't stand being away from Sam for to long. He was my medicine. Always so strong, never letting me down and always so happy to stay in my comfort zone – unlike Lockie.

Truly I loved being with Tom, and he was amazing. The person of my dreams, successful, funny and so charming. But if it meant risking anything with Sam, I'm not so sure I could really keep it going.

Today I had the day of from the radio station so I had come down to the theatre to join in with my local production. They had just started a new one which meant I got to take days of from the radio and practise more and more often. Of course Sam was with me, this is where we first met.

"Well hello my lovely people," The director called out, all ten of us sat spread across the first two rows so he hardly had to speak above his normal tone. "Our latest production is my own. It is called 'Hesitation' and for this performance I have chosen Sam to be our leading man. And to be our lead female, Merida."

Everyone, including myself, gasped. Normally Ellie would be doing the main parts with Sam, never me. I'd just be one of the secondary characters or sometimes – if I was lucky – the villain (my favourite part).

Seconds of long silence followed, everyone had turned around with wide eyes and was staring at me. Suddenly Sam stood up and clapped, the booming noise echoing around the theatre. I tilted my head to one side, what the hell was he doing. A huge boyish grin sat across his face and I really wanted to slap him; and he knew that! Which only made him clap louder. Everyone soon followed, but clapped not as enthusiastically as Sam.

"I told you, didn't I," Sam cried, hugging me so tight to his body I could barely breathe. Everyone else was setting things up on stage. "You have greatness in you. And soon the whole world will see it."

We both jumped on the stage to join our cast mates. Scripts were handed out and we split off into groups to practise them. Our group consisted of the 5 main characters, me being one of them.

For hours we practised, laughed and sang. I was no great singer, and I tried my best. I'm sure Ellie was laughing at me. But when she did Sam took my hand and stopped me. Then we'd repeat the part until I had the notes as right as I could, which sent Ellie into a frenzy of fury.

"You and that Sam guy... you seem pretty tight." I span around to see Tom standing in the doorway of the theatre. It was 10pm and the rest of them had rushed out of the theatre and into the cold air but I had stuck behind for a few minutes to pack everything up.

Tom's hair was cut shorter than this morning and his suit was ruffled and creased. His jacket was swung over his arm. He took a step towards me.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

He nodded, staring down at the ground with puppy dog eyes. Some how, without me knowing, my hand had reached out towards him. I was about to pull it away when Tom took 5 long strides forward, closing the gap, and folding my hand against his chest. Without missing a heartbeat he crushed his lips against mine. The wind was rushed out of me, and I forgot how to breath, first time I ever felt like this apart from around Sam.

Oh shit, why the fuck was I thinking of Sam when Tom was kissing me. I threw myself into the moment, I wrapped my arm around his neck and he instinctively lifted me slightly off of the ground. All the time our lips never parted, but almost silent moans escaped them.

After moments that felt like minutes we drew apart, Tom opened his eyes with adoration.

"I'm no Romeo. But I'd really like you to be my Juliet."

I slightly snickered, then rested my head in the crease of his neck before saying. "You've been working on that all day haven't you?"

"You know me too well." He grinned, pressing his lips to mine with the smile still in place.

I tore myself away from Tom and we stepped out into the cold winter air. He tightened his grip on my waist, and wrapped his jacket around me. I scanned the streets and noticed Sam half way getting into a taxi, but he was frozen staring at me and Tom. I waved cheerily at him, but he didn't wave back.

I've never seen anyone look like that. His eyes. Woah, his eyes were filled with something that tore my heart into pieces. My arm hesitated, reaching out towards him but he just shook his head and stepped into the taxi. As it pulled away, I saw him rest his head against the back of the seat.

"What was wrong with him?" Tom asked, as we began the walk back to my house.

"I really don't know. But whatever it was, it's something that's tearing him apart."

* * *

_Sorry I slowed down on updating for a while, but I'm getting back into the swing of things so hopefully more chapters come along fast. I hope your enjoying this and thank you for following, every time I get an email saying someone has followed me I literally become a ball of emotions :) Thanks guys_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you aware that I actually have to go somewhere?" I laughed, as I pulled my button up shirt on. Once I had done the buttons up Tom pulled me back towards him and took it off... just like he had done the last four times. I stared down at his half-naked body, lying in my bed. My lips were a line until he cracked a smile and then so did I.

"You're like a child." I cried, walking to the other side of the room so he could no longer undo my shirt.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"It's a rehearsal. I have to be there."

Tom allowed a growl to escape his lips and I began to chuckle. Suddenly two hands took my waist and span me around. Tom bent down to kiss me, and planted a line of kisses down my neck. For a short moment my mind wandered, back to last night.

_Tom had accompanied me home, which made me think he would expect more than a sofa, his jacket wound around me constantly, it felt better than life itself to be back in the warmth._

"_Jeez my fingers are freezing." I cried, slipping my hands under my legs as we sat on the sofa. Silently Tom took them in his and rubbed against them, warmth began to surge through them to the very tips. _

_I didn't release Tom's hands as I pulled him up the stairs towards my bedroom. Suddenly I felt scared, what if he thought my bedroom was nothing in comparison to his and just stalked out. But it was too late, I pushed the door gingerly open. Tom took one look around the room, smiled and then picked me up._

_I sat so warm in bed. Tom was holding me against his chest, our hearts beating faster than a pair of motor cars. Gently he placed his lips on my forehead, and whispered something I didn't hear. But then he began to hum something in my ear. It was a tune I knew well, but I couldn't place. Whatever it was, I began to feel my eyelids dropping. _

I groaned silently to myself, Ellie was once again moaning to the director about how she should be with Sam, playing the main part. I knew she wanted it but couldn't she give it a rest, obviously not. Me and Sam had practised our roles for the past two hours, and we had finally got around to practising some of the scenes.

There was one scene I was particularly not happy about, it was the one where the main female characters and the main male character had to kiss. Me and Sam were close, but not that close. We didn't moan though, we just buckled up and read the lines just before the kiss.

"That's not what I meant!" Sam (Robin) shouted, stalking towards me.

"What did you mean then?" I (Shelly) whispered back.

"This." He cried, grabbing my arms and leaning in to kiss me. I braced myself when the director shrieked something at us. Before Sam could kiss me, we both stared up at our director who was now clutching to the seat in front of him.

"No! No!"

"What's wrong?" I said, as Sam dropped his arms to his side and took a step back.

"No kissing, not until the live performance. I don't want it to be practised. It must be raw, and on the night of each performance. I want the audience to think it is real!"

Sam stared at me and began to snigger.

"Take a five-minute break people." And our director Alfonso rushed off to get more coffee. I stared as his long legs whipped behind the theatre door, then I turned back to Sam. My eyes widened as I saw him having fits of laughter, his fist was raised to his mouth and he was doubled over.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at him, which just made him laugh even more. This was killing me, I can't believe he was being such a child.

"It's nothing... just your boyfriend doesn't look so pleased that you were going to kiss me." Then Sam rushed off, still doubled over laughing, behind the curtain.

I rolled my eyes and shouted back, "He isn't my boyfriend!", but all the same jumped off of the stage and ran into Tom's arms. He pulled me close to him and buried his head in my hair.

Tom pushed me an arm's length away, holding me still. "I could be."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend."

I was about to open my mouth to say something... or maybe just gurgle. When Tom interrupted.

"Let me explain. I know it'll be weird. And strange. But I really like you, and unlike all the other girls I meet you treat me like some guy named Tom and not a 'famous' actor."

For a moment I stay quite, staring up at Tom, almost unsure how I should play this. I know if I say yes I'll probably be the happiest I've ever been, but if I say yes I could totally ruin things with Sam. But then I remember. Sam goes out with so many girls, and never cares what I think or feel.

"Yes."

Tom raised his eyebrows, also tilting his head to one side – once again like a confused dog. "Yes? Even though I sounded so big-headed right then."

I just shrugged and replied, "You're big headed all the time... I'll get used to it." I kept a straight face until Tom grinned down at me.

"Oh yeah." He raised his eyebrow, and wrapped an arm around me. I chuckled for a moment before we both walked out of the theatre.

"Shrugger..." Tom laughed, pulling me through the door. As we went through the door I looked back up at the stage, only to see Sam staring at me.

He mouthed a word to me... "Shrugger."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took a long time to write, I wasn't in the mood to write but listening to Ellie Goulding some how made me want to write the next chapter. I hope you really enjoy this chapter, remember write reviews! I'd love to hear feedback_


	7. Chapter 7

This was literally worse than if I was meeting Tom's parents, I defiantly felt more pressure for sure. We pulled up outside of his house, my stomach doing somersaults, and Tom's hand placed firmly over mine.

"This is worse than meeting your parents!" I moaned, taking a few deep breaths for good measure. Tom chuckled, pressing his lips lightly against my hands, and tried to reassure me.

"He's my best friend."

"That makes me feel so much better." I said, sarcasm lingering heavily in my words.

He just rolled his eyes and asked me if I was ready. All I could really do was nod, this was defiantly a make or break kind of moment.

"Tom!" Chris cried, grabbing Tom into a big hug. I just stood by, trying to make myself seem less awkward than I felt.

"Hey Chris, thanks for letting me breath again."

I couldn't believe how happy Tom was around Chris, they had a serious bro-mance going on and I couldn't help but laugh. They'd constantly 'argue', like an old married couple, and they'd normally be laughing at each others jokes (even if they weren't all that good).

"So Merida," Chris said in his thick Australian accent, "how did you meet Tom?" He patted me on the leg, and flashed me a beautiful heart- breaking smile, but only Tom's smile could truly break my heart over and over again.

"That's an interesting story... and you already know most of it!" Tom cut in, as I was about to speak. I jokingly scowled at him and then placed my hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, you've probably heard _his_ version of how we met, "I said jerking my thumb at Tom, "but I'm sure my version may differ slightly.

"So as you may know after the premier of Thor 2, Tom disappeared..."

"I wondered where you got to!"

"Yes, well he found his way into the café that me and my friend were at and had been for the last few hours before that..."

I carried on with the story, telling Chris all about how Tom had made me feel but how I was worried about Sam and myself. After many hours sat on the sofa my story was finished until, finally, I found Tom snuggled into my shoulder. This made Chris almost keel over trying to keep his laugh as silent as possible. To be honest I couldn't help laughing myself, but only enough to make sure Tom still stayed asleep on my shoulder.

Though I had seen Tom sleep many times before, and defiantly in more comfortable places than where he slept now, I really only took the time now to see how peaceful he really was when he slept. His eyes were so relaxed, while his lips lay lazily on top of each other – unlike how they were when he was conscious, they always seemed to be set in a false smile or a heart throbbing line.

As softly as I could, I rolled my fingers through Tom's curls and a soft moan escaped from his lips.

"Merida." He whispered, I checked to see if he was awake. But his eyes were firmly shut, he was having a dream by the looks of it. Once again he said my name, but now in more of a moan.

Sweat began to form around Tom's brow but was quickly replaced by my cool-ish hand.

"Tom." I muttered. At the sound of my voice his eyes snapped open and I'm not sure what I felt in that moment. So much adoration rushed through my veins that it took me surprise.

All Tom did was smile up at me, pressing his hand up against my right cheek.

We arrived at Tom's house that night. Nothing really prepared me for what I would see, and all I could really do was in the last few minutes of the drive, was make sure I carried on breathing.

The great gate around Tom's house already had made me begin to hyperventilate, but his house was so amazing I couldn't help but stare in awe.

For most of the night I heard Tom chuckling under his breath, probably because I seemed in a trance. But then it truly hit. I wasn't just in my boyfriend's house; I was at a celebrity's house! And I was stood around gawking, and had been for the past 2 hours.

"Ugh, sorry Tom."

"For what?" He asked, twisting himself to see my face and raising his head from my lap, where he had lain while we watched TV. I couldn't help but chuckle, obviously he wouldn't pick up on my mental absence.

"Because, I've kinda been slightly mentally absent for the last few hours. I guess it was just so much to take in; but now I'm back maybe we could..." I felt my cheeks flush red and realised I definitely couldn't carry on my sentence.

"If we could?" Tom probed, giving me a quizzical look.

I stared at a picture on the mantelpiece across the room, not even daring to look him in the eyes.

"Oh..." Tom sat himself fully up from my lap, put his right hand under my chin and pulled my lips towards his. He managed to twist his free arm around the back of my neck and had twisted around so he was beginning to lean me back into the sofa.

I could feel the want running through Tom, his lips frantically finding the surfaces of my skin. He quickly rushed his hands over my trembling body.

"Merida... I don't think doing this here will be good for our backs!" Tom moaned, in between kisses. I couldn't help but giggle, and pushed him slightly away from me with my hands on his chest.

"You're such an idiot." I chuckled, pulling him back to my lips. For a second longer we were trapped, embraced by the other.

"I wish I could freeze this moment." Tom whispered, as he pushed himself from me but kept his body hovering over mine.

"Then we wouldn't be able to make more moments." I said, Tom gave his all too famous laugh then pulled me up off of the sofa and into his arms.

Tom gently picked me up, then placed me gently back down on his bed. And that's where we stayed for the next 12 hours, in each others arms.

"Good morning beautiful." Tom whispered, kissing my forehead softly. I quietly covered my mouth as I spoke.

"Yeah, it definitely is."

"What's with the hand?" Tom said, gesturing towards my hand.

"Morning breath!" I moaned. Tom chuckled as he placed his forehead against mine. Then he pulled the bed covers over our heads, and began to tickle me furiously.

"Stop. Tickling. Me." I said, in between fits of giggles. "I cannot be held responsible for your injuries!" I choked out.

From under the sheets I heard my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. I almost had to fight my way out of the sheets to reach the phone.

Unlocking I saw that I had received a text message from an unknown number. Upon reading the message, oh god did my heart rocket and my brain go fuzzy.

"Who is it baby?" Tom asked, getting up from the bed – dropping the sheets he had held over his underwear.

"So-someone we didn't want to hear from." I stammered.

On the screen of my phone sat a message, just a two sentences:

_Don't get too cosy with Tom Hiddleston. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your beloved boyfriend. _

* * *

Sorry this took so long, again. Please do review and I hope you're enjoying it


	8. Chapter 8

Oh dear. What was I to do. Staying with Tom would put him in more danger than I could imagine, but leaving him would probably break me. And I don't mean in that sense where I'd cry for a few weeks then sleep around to get over him. I'm sure it'd be unimaginably horrific.

"Honey?" Tom asked, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the back of my neck. "Is everything okay?"

This was it. I could tell him everything, the _whole_ everything, and we could do something about this situation. But if I didn't... surely I'd be deemed a horrible human being. If I told Tom, he could leave me saying he couldn't take the pressure...

"We should talk." I said, my moral heart taking over. If Tom wanted to become my boyfriend, he should really know what he's getting himself into.

We sat down at Tom's dinner table, and he took my hands in his. "What's the matter?" He said, trying to catch my gaze – but if he did I wouldn't have been able to tell him what was going on.

"You know about Craig right?"

Tom nodded.

"This morning; he sent me a message and-"

"What did it say?" Tom asked interrupting me, while whipping a single tear away from my cheek. I nodded, so scared that this could be it.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and read out the message.

Then Tom got up from his seat on the other side of the table, this was it; he was going to get my coat and ask me to leave. I was so sure.

"Come here!" He exclaimed, pulling me out of my seat and wrapping me in a tight hug. His natural aroma was the only thing I could smell, and I never wanted it to leave me. He held me so tight, close to his chest, and I so hoped that he would never let go.

"I will never leave you, unless you send me away."

I almost had to run to reach rehearsals in time, dragging Tom along with me, but I think he was just happy I had invited him along to something.

"Sorry I'm late!" I cried, pushing the double doors wide open. "Baby, just sit there." I whispered to Tom, pointing to a seat mid way down the theatre.

"Well done!" Sam chimed, pulling me up on stage.

"For what?"

"You almost made Alfonso pull _all_ of his remaining hair out!" He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. All I could do was shrug to keep myself from laughing hysterically.

A few hours later me and Sam found ourselves hiding behind the register near the front of the theatre. We had been hiding from Alfonso for ten minutes by then and we couldn't be bothered to go back in and rehearse some more.  
"How much longer do you think until they send out the search party?" Sam said, beginning to giggle quite loudly. I placed my hand over his mouth, which only just muffled the sound of his loud giggles.

"I think we won't be here much longer if you carry on giggling so loudly!" I cried, trying to keep my own voice as low as possible.

"Hey. What are you guys doing down there?" Called a familiar voice.

"Busted!" Cried Sam, where my hand still covered his mouth. Finally, to make me drop my hand Sam licked the palm of my hand.

"Sam! Dude." I exclaimed, while Sam sat there laughing his head off. Briskly I stood up from where I had sat and walked over to Tom – who did not look impressed but all the same had a playful smile on his face.

"Sorry Tom, we were just hiding from Alfonso and Ellie... they're driving us_ crazy_." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. Tom returned the favour, hugging me back tightly.

I looked up from his chest so that he could place his lips against mine. Our kiss lasted a few moments but Sam had soon had enough. He cleared his throat then rushed back into the theatre, running his hands through his hair.

Tom held me close, running his hand through my hair.

"We should go out to a movie tonight." He said, taking me fully by surprise. I pulled myself back, so I could see Tom's full face.

"Really? You'd want to see a movie... with me... in public?" I questioned him, still so unsure that he would want to be seen out with myself.

"Yes with you, in public!" Tom exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the theatre, "As soon as you finish your rehearsal we are going to the nearest cinema!"

After our rehearsal was over, Sam pulled me to one side as Tom rushed off to grab our coats. He hugged me tightly, which was almost strange from Sam because he really wasn't the type to show such sincere affection. Maybe the odd punch on the arm or the ruffling of my hair but nothing like this.

"What's up?" I said, though my voice was muffled because of his jumper.

Sam sighed before answering me, "Nothing. I just feel you're going to be happy with Tom, he's a good guy."

"Yeah he is..." I whispered, before pulling myself out of his embrace. "Sorry I can't go to the concert with you tonight, give my ticket to Lockie... he'll enjoy it."

Sam just shrugged and then quickly turned away. My eyebrows knitted together but as I turned around I saw the reason as to why he disappeared so quickly – Tom.

"Ready beautiful?" He asked, help me into my coat and then wrapping his arm around me and leading me out towards our awaiting car.

"Hmm..." Tom moaned in the seat next to mine. My pair of 3D glasses sat uncomfortably over my own but I had almost got so used to wearing 3D glasses over my own that the uncomfortable feeling was one that I expected.

"What's up?" I whispered, turning to look at Tom – drawing my attention away from The Hobbit. I came face to face with Tom, who was staring at me, not the film.

"You know the film's started." I said quietly.

"Yeah..." Then he leaned in to kiss me. Taking my face in-between his hands and pushing his lips in between mine. The whole cinema disappeared, it was just me and Tom and that's how I really liked it to be.

Suddenly he began to breathe slightly heavier, his hands tightened their grip and he pressed with more pressure against me.

"You know, you'll spill the popcorn!" I whispered as I pulled away from him, his lips still searching for mine.

"What did you think?" Tom asked, holding my hand tightly as we passed through the crowds of people.

"I thought it was a really good film... but I'm not sure you saw a lot of it as you were looking at me for most of it. Why?"

Tom just shrugged and after a moment or so said, "You're all I care about looking at. Since I have to go off filming again soon I won't get to see you as often. I want to remember your face as well as I can, so when I'm away I'll always see it. Even if you aren't right in front of me."

"And you said you weren't a romantic." I muttered, wrapping my arms around him as we reached our car.

* * *

_I hope you are enjoying reading these chapters, sorry I didn't post for a few weeks. What with Christmas and all and now going back to school, but I hope they'll be posted quicker. As soon as I can really find enough time to devote to them. _

_Please keep reading and leave some reviews... I won't bite. I promise ;) _


End file.
